


Comfortably Numb

by A_M_Kelley



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Humor if you squint long enough, M/M, Normal!Hank, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Superpower Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"If I could move I would kick your ass," Hank threatens, but Peter just takes this as a compliment, like the cocky bastard he is.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the Pink Floyd song of the same name.
> 
> Sorta a companion piece for my other story (For Science And Stuff). See, what happened is that this story was originally a part of my other story but they didn't really fit well together... So I made them two separate stories! That's why this one sorta alludes to elements from the other fic but you don't need to read it to understand this one :)

It wasn't much long after the clash with Erik and Raven that Peter had found himself at Xavier's Institute. He joined the X-Men simply because he had nothing better to do and he figured it would do him some good. Leaving his sister, Wanda, behind had been a little tough at first, but then he remembered he could visit her anytime. I mean, hello...

The school was booming once again with activity, or at least that's how it felt for people who weren't constantly moving at the speed of sound. It moved at a snail's pace if you asked Peter and he was bored easily, but there were perks of being at the school. The main one being a subtly attractive professor named Hank McCoy, otherwise known as Beast.

It felt weird to call Hank professor, simply because Peter was only a few years younger, but Hank was brilliant and even more so a great teacher. It didn't hurt that Peter spent most of the time daydreaming about him either. It was quite clear that Peter was crushing hard and, even worse, actively seeking out a mutual connection.

Hank had expressed great interest in Peter as well, but not the type of interest that would warrant a physical attraction. Not that Peter didn't try. In fact, he tried _a lot_. More than he can keep count actually. But still, they had forged a friendship despite it all and Hank was very adamant of learning about Peter's abilities.

Now it had been a few weeks since their initial talk about Peter's potential and exploration of his abilities. They tested in many different areas such as endurance, longevity, and speed. At first Peter felt like a lab rat, but seeing that Hank was a good man didn't seem to bother the quickster in the end. Plus, it gave Peter the opportunity to show off in from of Hank.

Peter was still making advances that fell flat on the floor and Hank was still painfully oblivious to his intent. Peter wasn't sure if Hank was being willfully ignorant or if he really did have no idea about Peter's aim. It had turned out to be all work and no play, something that Peter was not particularly fond of. Still, he'd be damned if he gave up.

There was a plethora of things Peter had been dying to try out, and while he admittedly tested a few of them on himself, he just couldn't possibly do certain things to himself. Which is why he was so hell-bent on seducing Hank in order to do the things that required two people. Peter was proud to admit that he was getting a little closer to success. He just needed the right situation. Speaking of which, Peter was on his way to Hank's room since he wasn't in the lab for once.

He appeared just seconds later in front of Hank's room, entering briskly without even the decency to knock first. Hank was halfway undressed when Peter rudely barged in, prompting the genius to fall over his pant leg. It happened too fast for Peter to react properly to, if you can believe that, but he did rush to Hank's side in the aftermath.

"Geez, Peter. Don't you knock?" Hank groans, trying to untangle himself from his clothes. He scrambled for a few moments blindly feeling around for his glasses, coming into contact with Peter's hand as they touched briefly. "What are you doing here?"

"Came down to see if you wanted to do some more testing," Peter says, handing Hank his glasses and helping him up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I've got plenty of data on your endurance already. Maybe some other day, okay?" Hank dismisses with some agitation.

"I was thinking of a different kinda test," Peter clarifies, sitting down next to Hank and placing a hand against his bare thigh. "Off the record, of course."

"What kind of test needs to be off the record?" Hank inquires, rubbing at his head as if it hurts. Hank pushes Peter's hand away, feeling goosebumps prickle along his skin. "I already told you how dangerous phasing is at this current stage in your development."

"This isn't about phasing," Peter says wistfully, grabbing Hank by the wrist to bring it away from where it rubbed at his head.

This made Hank look up at the silver haired boy with an indifferent expression. Hank seemed tense and possibly skittish at Peter's touch but the warmth of his skin reassured him otherwise. Peter gazed into the everlasting blue of Hank's irises, feeling himself sink further into them as Hank's perpetual innocence caged and restricted him.

Or, you know, some metaphorical and poetic crap like that.

"What is this about, then?" Hank asks nervously when Peter places his hand against his thigh again.

Hank is suddenly flustered by his contact because Peter's dark eyes seem to bore right through to his core, igniting sensations hidden deep within himself. Peter cups Hank's jaw just under his chin to angle his face up more, getting a good long look at him. He's too skinny and very pale, but not disgustingly so. Hank doesn't look ill, he just hasn't been out in the sun in quite some time. Peter figures it's from extensive work in the lab.

"You," Peter states lowly and this particular syllable is enough to leave Hank taken aback with wide eyes. "All the things I've wanted to show you. What I've wanted to do to you in private."

Hank loses his breath when Peter's hand travels up his thigh inch by inch until it reaches the leg hem of his briefs. Peter squeezes his inner thigh tenderly, hoping to elicit a response from him this time and it does. Hank gasps when Peter's hand starts to mimic the sensation of vibration, feeling it travel through his thigh muscles and beyond.

"I can do a lot more than that," Peter murmurs before leaning forward to press his lips against Hank's uncertain ones. They pull away briefly so Peter can look him in the eye. "And I wanna show you. As long as you trust me."

"Peter--" Hank begins to say but Peter cuts him off.

"You trust me, don't you?" Peter asks with worry as if he's hurt by the unsure look smeared across Hank's face.

"Of course I do," Hank replies a little slowly, but he does mean it. He trusts Peter after the past month they've been working together, but it's his own bashfulness that's getting the better of him. "It's just, I'm your teacher, Peter."

"Oh, please. Don't give me that," Peter writes off, scrunching his eyebrows absurdly. "You and I both know that excuse is bullshit."

Hank sighs, defeated.

"Look, I just don't want to make a fool of myself," Hank admits indifferently, looking away from,Peter.

"You don't have to worry about things like that in front of me," Peter reassures, kissing Hank chastely on the lips.

Both of Peter's hands go up to cup Hank's face, cradling it with care as he softly takes control of Hank's mouth. The kiss starts out sweet and slow, but like everything with Peter it soon builds in momentum. Hank struggles to keep up with Peter's quick tongue, leaving Hank breathless and his lips puffy from overuse by the time Peter's through with him.

Hank looks at Peter in a daze, partly from the shear speed of Peter's kisses but mostly because of how intoxicating it is to kiss another human being, or mutant for that matter. It's not like Hank is completely naive, he goes into heat from time to time when he spaces off and forgets a dose of his serum, but he's never acted out on his urges with another person before. Especially not with a man.

To be honest, Hank never thought of anyone in particular whenever he stimulated himself, he just _did_ it. Thinking of a certain person was far too intimate and it often left Hank embarrassed by the end of his self abuse, but now Peter was here and he didn't have to imagine, or lack thereof, anymore.

"I'm gonna lay you down now," Peter tells Hank, pushing him into the mattress.

Peter takes a split second to disrobe himself to his underwear and lays down over Hank, running a hand down his smooth chest until it comes to rest at the hem of Hank's underwear which are soon discarded with blinding speed. Peter's hand caresses his abdomen softly before it comes to close around Hank's cock, eliciting a surprised gasp from the genius.

Hank is already hard from the kiss, seeing as how he has a short fuse when it comes to being turned on, and it prompts Peter to vibrate his hand directly along Hank's hard on. It doesn't feel like anything Hank thought it would, but that's not necessarily a bad thing either. This goes on for a few seconds more, Peter's hand moving like a blur but virtually appearing to stay in place, until he finally stops the motion. Hank makes a whining noise as he's denied his release.

"There's more I wanna show you before I let you come," Peter whispers into the hollow of Hank's neck, kissing the warm skin there gently.

Peter zips to his jeans to retrieve something from his pocket before returning back to Hank, only this time Peter is down between Hank's thighs. Hank chuckles breathlessly because it honestly makes him jump every time Peter does that. It seems as if Peter came prepared if the small tube of lotion was anything to go by. Peter was too crafty for his own good and it left Hank disturbed.

The _snap!_ of the bottle clicking open makes Hank flinch a little, but it's mostly because of his rattled nerves causing him to be on edge. Peter tapped his hip as if to calm him mildly before he squeezed out the contents of the tube along his fingers, coating them liberally with his hand lotion. He sat the compact container aside and began to spread the moisturizer gently over Hank's entrance in preparation. Hank hissed slightly.

"Oh shit, does it burn or something?!" Peter asks with concern and wide eyes.

"No, it's just _really_ cold," Hank protests with a mild wince, failing to conceal his chortle.

Peter joins in with his laugh and continues to rub the tips of his fingers over along Hank's hole and perineum. A content sigh undulates out of Hank's throat, tumbling out across his rosy lips as he tries to bite back the sounds.

"That feels nice," Hank huffs with a labored chuckle, smiling faintly.

"And this?" Peter inquires as he lets one finger slip inside of Hank. He responds with a delighted pant, whining at Peter's welcomed intrusion. "You like that a whole lot more, don't you?"

These questions are mostly rhetorically, seeing as how Peter knows the answer already. Of course Hank likes it. He's practically climbing the walls for more contact, not to mention how achingly hard he still is from Peter's earlier attention. Hank is pushing himself down the bed to press Peter's finger further inside him.

"You said you were afraid to make a fool of yourself and look at you now," Peter observes with mirth. He adds another finger, relishing the way Hank twists his body. "It's like you don't even care who sees."

Peter is working the moisturizer in and around Hank's entrance, feeling the muscles give way and relax under his touch. He scissors them, stretching Hank open just a little bit more for extra leverage. Hank's eyes flutter open when he feels Peter pull away slowly and watches the silver haired man get rid of his own underwear before he grabs the tube of lotion once more.

Peter's cock bobs as it's sprung free from it's cotton confines and it makes Hank salivate. This time he takes it's contents and rubs them over the length of his hard on, smearing it as evenly as possible. Peter winces a bit, finding Hank's earlier comment about the lotion being cold to be true. Hank makes a face up at Peter, provoking him to still his hand.

"What?" Peter asks.

"No condom?"

Hank isn't very concerned because he knows Peter is clean, and so is he, but it still raises the urge to ask anyway.

"I can't use them," Peter tells him honestly. "I will literally burn right through them. I found that out the hard way."

This seems to make Hank giggle briefly and he only silences his laughter when Peter motions for him to sit up. Hank follows Peter's instruction even as the other man lays down on the flat of his back. Peter curls a hand around one of Hank's slim wrists and pulls him down over his body. Hank's legs are braced on either side of Peter's hips, painting a very clear picture for the young professor.

Hank braces his hands flat against Peter's pale chest, admiring how it feels to touch his warm skin that is both foreign and second nature. Peter grips the base of his slippery cock to blindly line it up with Hank's equally slick entrance. He sighs with content as he slips smoothly, if not a little unceremoniously, into Hank's well-prepared body.

Hank lets go of a whimper he tried so hard to keep suppress as he sinks down over the length of Peter's cock. It still hurts even with Peter's preparation, but it's about as much as Hank expected since it was his first time. Hank's breathing is out of cadence, seeming to have lost some of his bearings, but he regains it quickly when Peter grabs ahold of both of his hips.

"You good?"

"Oh, fuck-! Hngh-- Yeah, I'm fine," Hank strains out as he goes through a series of different sensations, both of pleasure and pain.

"You might wanna brace yourself and hold onto something," Peter warns.

"Why?"

Hank barely had the time to let out one little syllable before Peter was thrusting in and out of him percussively. It knocked all the sound and wind right out of Hank to the point where his mouth hung agape and no noises were audible. Hank fell forward slightly to brace his hands on the headboard as Peter kept his body in place.

It felt strange, to say the least, and it was rough but the thing that made Hank's head really spin was the fact that it didn't hurt in the slightest. The repeated movement was so fast that it seemed to cancel out the dull ache deep inside of Hank's passage, soothing the pain as soon as it's produced.

Hank isn't sure how to describe how it feels. It's like a jackhammer is drilling into him with nothing held back or even like he's having sex during an earthquake, but it's just Peter and his power. Despite how fast Peter is thrusting, every so often Hank bounces from an impact of a random drive inward, causing them to crash together beautifully. Hank ultimately has to marvel at how well Peter can control his stamina and keep the stimulation in proportion. Then again, this is normal speed for Peter.

After a moment or two, Hank is able to regain most of his breath to gasp and moan from what Peter is making him feel. Each noise that flies out of Hank is distorted and drowned out by the way Peter's thrusts vibrate his vocal chords, shaping them into different sounds by the time they reach Peter's ears.

Peter watches Hank hang on and ride him with awe, biting his own lips to silence his grunts of satisfaction. Hank's whining grows in volume with each vibrating thrust numbing his lower half in the best way possible. Anyone could walk by and hear them and Hank wouldn't even care. Not anymore, at least.

White knuckled and gripping onto the headboard, Hank can feel himself going numb from the stimulation until pleasure is the only remaining sensation he has left. His legs turn to jelly and his body goes limp when Hank finally comes from the pressure building up inside against the walls of his channel. The sight of Hank in the throes of pure passion is enough for Peter to reach his own satisfactory orgasm.

Hank falls forward a little more and Peter continues to hold him in place as he thrust his seed deep inside of Hank. A warmth blooms throughout the inside of Hank while a similar warmth squirts across Peter's abdomen, marking both of them as each other's in this glorious moment. They both pant profusely into one another's ears hotly as their joined heart beats thunder out between them.

No words are exchanged at this time. They simply bask in the content silence of their shared orgasm. It isn't until Peter pulls out of Hank that he realizes just how sore and worn out Hank's body feels and it causes the young professor to collapse on top of Peter. The silver haired boy crawls out from under his new found lover and rolls him over onto his back.

"Are you alright?"

"I can't feel my legs," Hank gushes out in one quick breath, wincing when he tries to shift. "Oh fuck, does that hurt."

"Damn, I'm _that_ good, aren't I?" Peter asks, brimming over with cockiness.

"Shut up, I'm serious!" Hank complains, but he isn't mad so much as worried about how long this paralysis will last. "You fucked me so fast that my whole lower half has gone numb!"

"I think we oughta start calling you Professor X," Peter quips, cackling like the dry humored hyena he is. "Maybe Charles will lend you his wheelchair."

"If I could move I would kick your ass," Hank threatens, but Peter just takes this as a compliment, like the cocky bastard he is.

"You're welcome," Peter says proudly, pecking Hank on the cheek as he wraps his limbs around him in an embrace that is awfully close to a cuddle.

Hank hates to admit it, but he _could_ get used to this.


End file.
